Dopo Vita After Life
by EdgeofDarkness
Summary: Bella has been changed by Aro. She has amazing powers. She is also part of the Volturri. Edward thinks she ran away from him, she thinks he grew tired of her. Its been two years, and now they meet again.WARNING: several VERY depressing chapters please rea
1. Sing

**Title: After Life**

**Summary: Aro kidnapped Bella and changed her, growing impatient with Edward. Edward tried to rescue her, but couldn't. So now Bella's in Russia, with Demetri, and the snow. **

**The chapters will alternate. Every odd numbered chapter is in Bella's POV every even numbered chapter is in Edward's POV. Enjoy.**

Chapter One: Sing

_It's snowing_.

That was my only thought as I looked out of my window with lifeless eyes. I touched my hand to the glass, but the cold did not seep into me. It never did. I was colder than the snow.

People said the snow was beautiful. People said the snow was innocent and pure.

But then those same people cursed it as they shoveled their driveways and as they learned of family members killed in accidents in the now crimson snow.

People said I was beautiful. People said I looked like an angel.

Those same people often died at my hands. Those same people screamed their last frosty breaths as I took their life to sustain my own. To the ones who saw me after, I was an angel of death.

I noticed a figure clad in a gray cloak come through the building snow. I inwardly smirked. Gray was for the shadows. For fear. For stealth. In this winter land it only stuck out. White was the color of choice here. White for goodness, purity, innocence.

The figure was followed by a smaller one. This one was hunched over, trembling from the cold. I could see this from my room in the building, three floors up.

Demetri was soon at my door. He smiled at me, and I stared blankly back at him. Of course I did. I did not show my emotions. Why would I? Emotions are such frivolous things.

A young girl followed Demetri into the room. She was frightened, and she was cold. She looked at me with fearful eyes.

"Here is your dinner, Isabella." He said in his silky voice.

I did not acknowledge that he had even spoken.

"Isabella, really. It's been two years now. Surely by now you must realize that he isn't coming to get you? That he has moved on? You are a Volturri now, my dear. He is bellow you anyway. Forget him." It was an order. My dead heart ached numbly at this mention of the one I had sworn to forget.

By his tone I knew he wanted a reply.

"Of course, Demetri." I said, my voice a soft, melodic whisper. The girl looked up in sudden wonder.

"Aro wonders when you'll be back." Demetri said, casually, as if he had not asked me that question every day, for two years.

"Tell him I'll be back soon." I said. The girl, my dinner, inched closer to my voice.

Demetri sighed at my answer. The same answer to the same question, for two years.

"I'll go then." He said. And he left me, alone with my dinner. I looked at her, and she took a step back.

I smiled, like an angel. She just watched me.

I took a breath and began to sing to a tune I once associated with sleep, and love, and _him_. The tune may have been his, but the words of death were mine alone.

"_My lovely one, you are safe here. Come to me, I will give you everything. Never fear me, for I am true. Come to me, young one. Come to me."_ She stepped forward, as they all did. She hugged my tightly as my song ended. I bit her neck swiftly.

She screamed. And then she was just dust on my floor. I wiped my mouth and looked at my window again.

I was focused on my reflection. Pale skin, a perfect face. Big, red eyes. A perfect, full, bloody mouth. I looked like an angel, yet I was a demon.

I looked out again, and noticed a figure. It was not Demetri, for this visitor wore no cloak of gray. He wore a white coat, trimmed with fur. I could barley see his face, for the snow was falling again. It was Russia, the snow always fell.

"Sing again, my angel of death." I heard the man say. The wind and my hearing brought me his words. I smiled sadly at him. Stupid human fool. He would be breakfast tomorrow, if he wasn't careful.

But then he was a white wolf, as big as a house. He looked up at me, and howled a wof song.

I closed my eyes slowly as the pain laced through me. It was his song. It was him. It was the memories he dredged up. From places that I had locked up tight. I had thought the memories were going to stay buried, but his howling song, so full of want, so full of longing, pulled my buried memories up. And they ripped my dead heart to shreds.

I heard answering howls in the distance. Again, my heart shattered at the memories.

_Wolves. Giant wolves with soft fur and a warm, earthy smell. Friends. Love._

I had thought the forbidden word. And now I was going to pay, with pain.

_Love. Edward Cullen. Jacob Black. Charlie, Renee, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet. Edward. Jacob. Edward, Jacob, Edward, Jacob. EdwardJacobEdwardJacobEdwardJacobEdwardJacob…_

Finally, I screamed. I had not thought of their names for two years, had not thought of the loved ones I had been forced to leave being when Aro had changed me. When Aro had killed me.

The pain was too much. I continued to scream. The wolves had stopped howling, and still I screamed. I heard my window shatter. I heard the frozen winds blast around my little room. But I could nothing except scream.

"Isabella! Isabella! Bella! Bella!" Demetri cried. I looked up. At first, I say a boy, about sixteen, with russet brown skin and long black hair. But he changed as I blinked. Into another boy. One with perfect white skin, golden eyes, and wild bronze hair. But then it was Demetri.

He crouched beside me. I realized I had stopped screaming.

"Bella, we're going back to Italy. Aro needs to see you." Demetri said softly. I nodded.

"Isabella." I said weakly as I stood and followed Demetri out of the cold room, and into the cold blizzard.

Four hours later, we were in Italy.

I was in Aro's private office. A place usually reserved only for Aro himself.

Aro was sitting at his desk, and I was sitting in a leather chair in front of him.

"Isabella, we have only begun to understand your powers, because you have refused t leave Russia for two years." He said. I looked up from my survey of the floor, and stared at him with a blank face.

"I liked Russia. I liked the snow." That was the first time Aro had heard me speak. He was silent for a moment, shi eyes holding a small bit of amazment at my voice.

"Demetri tells me you sing to your victums." Aro said softly. I nodded.

"Can you sing for me?" He asked, still quiet.

I shook my head.

"Why not?" He asked, indignant now. I shrugged. He snarled. I sighed.

"Fine. But don't blame me for what happens." I said. Truly, I didn't know what could happen. Demetri was the only one who had heard m sing. Well, the only _alive_ one. If you could call oen who never dies _alive_.

"_Come to me my darling. I am your angel. I shall protect you. I will be true. Come to me, sweet child. Come to me."_ I sang. It was different than my other one, I knew. I changed the words evertime. Really, it didn't matter. The words were unimportant. My voice was the only thing that mattered.

Aro looked as if he was trying to control himself. Finally, he shook his head.

"What a lovely voice, Isabella." He said.

I scowled, the expression maring my features. "It is a siren song. A siren voice." I said with hatred and loathing, even though I was discussing my own voice.

Aro smiled. "Yes. But that is what makes it so beautiful." He said. I closed my eyes.

"Death is not beauty. Death does not bring happiness. Death is ugly. Death is horrible." I whispered.

Aro laughed an empty laugh. "We _are_ death." He said.

I nodded, my eyes still closed. "I know. And I hate it."

**A/N So, what did you think? Yeah I know, my Naruto story needs to be worked on, but this idea was swimming around in my head, and I went fishing. Okay, that sounded stupid. Well, please review. If I get 3 reviews, I'll make it a story. If not….too bad. Please review.**


	2. Thinking

**Title: After Life**

**Summary: Aro kidnapped Bella and changed her, growing impatient with Edward. Edward tried to rescue her, but couldn't. So now Bella's in Russia, with Demetri, and the snow. **

**The chapters will alternate. Every odd numbered chapter is in Bella's POV every even numbered chapter is in Edward's POV. Enjoy.**

**Thank you to Heart.and.Empire, ScarlettInk, SugarSweetCutie, and Krae Z. Rooke for reviewing. **

**And now, somethin I 4got to do in Chapter One…**

**Me: I don't own Twilight or the characters.**

**Stephanie Meyer: Nope. I do!**

**Me: Can I buy them off you?**

**Stephanie Meyer: …. How much do you have?**

**Me: Digs in pocket um…seven cents, some lint, and a piece of gum.**

**Stephanie Meyer: No. They're still mine, but I get the gum.**

**Me: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Okay, enough of me being randomly crazy. Time for the story….**

Chapter Two: Thinking

I stared out the window of my room, without really seeing anything at all. It was snowing. We were in Alaska, so of course it was snowing. I could hear Tania, her family, and my family downstairs, but they just made a kind of white noise in the background.

I was thinking, again, of Bella. I was thinking of the note she had left me, two years ago.

_**Edward-**_

_**I'm going to Italy with Aro. He has promised to change me. I'm sorry. I wanted to wait for you to do it, but I don't want to grow old before I change, Edward! So I'm going to Volterra with Aro. Maybe we'll meet again. Maybe not.**_

_**-Bella**_

It was even in her hand writing. I wished she had come to me before she had decided it. I would have promised to change her sooner. I would have thought that no matter how badly she wanted to be a monster like me, she would wait for me. I never thought she would go to the Volturri. To Aro.

After my 'little Italian adventure' as Alice calls it at the odd moments its talked of, I would have been sure Bella would have stayed far, far away from them.

Apparently, I was wrong.

A knock roused me from my thoughts.

"Edward, may I come in?" Alice asked politely. I sighed. She entered anyway.

"Alice, what do you want?" I asked. My voice was rougher than usual. Rough from not speaking. Rough from screaming into the frequent storms.

"I just wanted to ask you how you've been lately. I know you haven't been feeding." She said softly. I sighed, again.

"I haven't been. And honestly Alice? I've been feeling the exact same way I've been feeling for the past two years." I said. Alice shook her head.

"Dear brother, when you will let her go? Bella would hate to see you suffering at your own hands." She said, gently placing a hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged it off and turned to her.

"You talk like she's dead!" I growled.

Alice frowned. "She is a Volturri now. We haven't heard from her in two years. By now, the Bella you knew probably _is_ as good as dead Edward." She said it softly, but her words still stung me.

"Leave." I said in a deadly whisper. She sighed and left, gently closing my door.

I wished I could be away from my family. I wished I could leave them all. But knew that without them there to be my supports, I would crumble room the pain I was in.

My dead heart, that hadn't beat in near a century, had been pulverized by that simple note. And it still was.

I sighed again, I seemed to be doing a lot of tat lately, and returned to starring out my window. The snow was falling lazily today. Big, fat flakes, slowly drifting down to land on the ground with other like them.

'_Every snow flake s unique. No two look alike.'_ I had no idea why the thought suddenly came to me.

"-was thinking of going to Italy." I jolted upright at the sentence. It was Eleazer talking.

I hurried down the stairs.

"Who said something about Italy?" I asked. Carlisle and Esme looked at me for a moment.

"Eleazer did." Carlisle said slowly.

"Yes, I was just saying that I was thinking of going to Italy for a few days. To visit with some relatives near Sendrio." He said. I smiled at him.

"May I come along?" I asked. My voice held a little too much desperation.

'_Just wants to see that girl.' 'Wonder why the sudden interest?' 'Could never stay long…' 'Need to go hunting' 'Edward, I know you're listening! You can't go!'_ The last of the thoughts was room Alice, before I pulled up my mental walls to block out most of the thoughts.

"Oh, um, of course Edward." He said. I nodded and smiled.

"When are we leaving?" I asked quickly.

He smiled at me. "As soon as you get done hunting." He said. I nodded and left.

I hunted until I was filled to bursting. I returned the house I swiftly as I could.

"All ready to go?" Eleazer asked me. I nodded hurriedly.

We left swiftly, and several gruelingly long hours later, we were in Italy. I left Eleazer and headed to Volterra.

I couldn't wait. Yes, maybe her note had said she was leaving me, but I couldn't wait to see her again.

"Bella, oh Bella. My love. I'm coming." I said softly as I entered the city.

**A/N yes I know. I'm a terrible person for letting him get that close. Well, please review. 3 would be nice. Okay, well, good bye!**


	3. Performance

**Title: After Life**

**Summary: Aro kidnapped Bella and changed her, growing impatient with Edward. Edward tried to rescue her, but couldn't. So now Bella's in Russia, with Demetri, and the snow. **

**The chapters will alternate. Every odd numbered chapter is in Bella's POV every even numbered chapter is in Edward's POV. Enjoy.**

**Thank you **_**to Ksangi, craZy pRyo, renabear, **_**and**_** hillroy**_** for reviewing chapter two!**

**I own nothing but my own socks. (Meaning that no, I do not own this story.)**

Chapter Three: Performance

Again, I was starring out of a window, watching the outside world. I watched as people lived their lives in Volterra, never once thinking that they could die today. But of course, they wouldn't. Aro was too fond of his city to hunt in it.

'_All three are too fond of their city.'_ I thought with malice. I wanted to leave. I wanted to roam the earth for as long as I could. But I knew I was too powerful for Aro to let go.

Some one opened my door, and came into my little sanctuary, ruining my mood. Not that it had been all that good to start with.

"Jane, what do you want?" I asked, my voice a beautiful purr. I turned to looked at her. She seemed to be trying to fight off the power of my voice.

"It will be feeding time soon. Aro wishes you to join us." She said, her voice full of loathing for me.

I almost smiled. Almost. "Are you upset that Aro has a new favorite?" I asked. She closed her eyes, but then snapped them open.

"You may be his favorite now, but that's only until he finds a new human pet." She hissed, and left.

I sighed and stood. I didn't care that I was his favorite. Really, it made me sick to my stomach. Or would have, if I had been capable of getting sick.

I made my way out of my sanctuary, and to the room of death, as I had dubbed it.

Aro, Caius, Marcus, Felix, Alec, Jane, and Demetri were waiting. Along with a few other vampires, who I had decided I didn't care to meet. Heidi was missing.

"It's so good of you to join us, Isabella." Aro said. Caius and Marcus ignored me. The others said nothing as I came to stand beside Aro's chair.

Soon, the doors opened and Heidi stepped in, followed by a large group of people. Felix made to get up from his sitting position, but Aro put up his hand.

"Welcome guests! I am sad to say that this is the end of the tour….among other things." Aro said, smiling kindly.

Again, several thirsty vampires got up as the big doors closed, but Aro waved them back to their positions.

"Isabella has an interesting talent. It is time you all knew what it was." Aro said, looking at me.

I sighed. But I stood straighter and began singing death onto the helpless people.

'_Come to us. You are the sheep, we are your shepards. Never fear the wolf again. Come to us, we shall protect you. Come to us.'_ They stepped toward me. Then they went to individual vampires. As soon as they were bitten, the screaming began.

My own human was already dust on the floor. Soon other, small piles of dust and clothing littered the ground. And the screams were quieted. Everyone was silent, starring at me.

I mentally smirked, while my face remained blank. I remembered how as a human, I hated people to stare at me. Now I didn't care.

"Bravo Isabella! Well done." Aro said happily, as if I was a good little puppy who had just fetched the morning paper.

I didn't act as if he had spoken.

"A very interesting talent indeed." Caius said, his voice a soft whisper, like Aro's.

"Yes. A siren could be useful." Marcus said in the same whispering tone. I did not acknowledge either of them.

Aro looked as though he were about to speak, when a female vampire I had never seen before appeared. She had long, straight black hair, and didn't spare me a glance.

She lightly touched Aro's palm.

"Oh bother." Aro said. The female vampire vanished just as quickly as she had come.

"What is it brother?" Marcus asked, his tone bored.

"It seems that some one is causing trouble in Canada. Jane dear, go with Bella and Demetri and take care of him." Aro said, dismissing us with a wave of his hand.

Jane scowled at me, but Demetri smiled. We left the room of death, and walked down the passage that would lead us outside, without running into any visitors. Human or otherwise.

"Now you'll see us in action. Now you'll see what we can really do." Demetri said, smiling. I nodded. Jane was ahead of us, ignoring us.

I didn't know what to say, so I said nothing.

"Come on Isabella. Be happier. We're going to get to have some fun!" He said, truly excited about the chance to kill some one.

"Fun. Right." I said, doubt coloring my voice. Demetri sighed, but smiled at getting me to talk.

"Hurry up." Jane snapped. We nodded and did as we were told.

**A/N here's an interesting note….I was flipping through Eclipse to see how to spell Caius…and around page 471 and then page 490 they talk about singers, and a siren call. I was surprised. I had pulled Bella's talent out of midair, and then I reread part of the book, and there was an awesome reason for her talent!! Any way, please review!!! I need three before chapter four pops up!**


	4. Late

**Title: After Life**

**Summary: Aro kidnapped Bella and changed her, growing impatient with Edward. Edward tried to rescue her, but couldn't. So now Bella's in Russia, with Demetri, and the snow. **

**The chapters will alternate. Every odd numbered chapter is in Bella's POV every even numbered chapter is in Edward's POV. Enjoy.**

**If I owned this, no one would know about it. So of course I don't own it, because you all know about it!**

Chapter Four: Late

"Edward! What a surprise!" Aro said as he greeted me. I smiled back at him, until I caught his thoughts.

'_Wasn't expecting him to come around…'_ I glared at him.

"And why not, Aro?" I asked suspiciously.

He grinned. "Because you haven't visited often in the past, of course!" he said. I knew he was lying, but he had pulled up mental barriers, and I could not break past them.

"Well, I'm here now." I said, faltering a little.

"Yes, I can see that. And you want to see Bella, no?" He asked.

I shrugged, trying not to show how much her name still hurt me.

"I was hoping to, yes." I said casually.

He sighed. "Too bad, she's gone away at the moment." He said. I closed my eyes as the disappointment and pain washed over me.

"Why should I believe you?" I asked softly, my voice almost breaking under the pain of not seeing her after all this time when I finally had my chance.

"Because Edward, I would never lie to you, would I?" Aro asked, his smile wolfish and false.

"No, of course not Aro. Do have any idea when she'll be back?" I asked, a little too eager.

Aro shrugged, and I felt him reinforce his mental barriers. "I have no idea. She left with Demetri about an hour ago." I stiffened.

"She's with Demetri?" I asked, my voice barely containing my fury.

Aro nodded. "Yes. Actually, I believe they said they would be gone for a few days." He said.

A growl escaped from my throat, and Aro smiled again. Alec, who I hadn't noticed, came forward.

"Edward, calm down." Aro said. I ground my teeth together.

My cell phone started to ring. In the back of my mind I wondered again how the damn thing _never_ lost signal.

"What is it Alice?" I snapped.

The voice on the other end was not Alice's chime of a voice but Jasper's baritone.

"Edward, Alice fell into a deep trance. Carlisle thinks you need to be here when she wakes up. Hurry." He sounded worried.

I sighed. "Of course Jasper, I'll be home soon." I said. I closed the small silver phone and put it back in my pocket.

"Leaving so soon?" Aro asked.

I nodded. "Yes. Please tell Bella I was here." I said, turning to leave.

"Of course Edward. And be sure to tell my friend Carlisle I said hello!" He called after me in his whisper of a voice as I left the small room we had been talking in.

"Edward Cullen?" A voice asked. I turned and saw Felix.

I nodded. "Felix." I said in way of greeting, and continued walking. He stayed where he was, but I could feel his eyes on me as I left the home of the Volturri.

'_I'll be back soon Bella. I swear it. And I'll never leave you again.'_ I swore as I left their city of death.

**A/N** **Too short, I know! But I couldn't honestly think of anything else. That, and I have Algebra homework I need to finish. Grr….whoever invented math should be shot. Twice. Grrrr……..anyway, please review! Three till next chapter!**


	5. Duty

**Title: After Life**

**Summary: Aro kidnapped Bella and changed her, growing impatient with Edward. Edward tried to rescue her, but couldn't. So now Bella's in Russia, with Demetri, and the snow. **

**The chapters will alternate. Every odd numbered chapter is in Bella's POV every even numbered chapter is in Edward's POV. Enjoy.**

**Thank you to those **_**dmldejection **_**and**_** renabear**_** for reviewing chapter four! You keep me going!**

**I do not own the characters or the original story. And I couldn't think of anything funny or witty to say. Please enjoy it anyway!**

Chapter Five: Duty

I stared at the man we had come to find. He _looked_ about twenty-three, with chocolate brown hair and red, glowing eyes.

"There he is." Demetri said. The man was drinking from a woman, in plain view, and sparkling in the sunlight. He was pretty obvious.

"Okay, let's go." Jane said. I nodded and pulled up the hood of my gray cloak. The vampire had not noticed us yet. Jane hissed, and the man dropped his dead meal as he spun to face us.

"You have broken the law." Jane said, her voice a monotone that spoke of using that saying far too many times.

The man leered at her.

"Ah, little one. You are no match for me." He purred. Demetri growled, but Jane held her hand up, just as Aro had.

"Isabella, sing to him." She said.

I didn't open my mouth.

"Sing Isabella. It is your duty to the Volturri. You must do your duty. We all must. Now sing!" She commanded.

I sighed. I had no idea what effect my voce would have on a vampire, much less an _insane_ vampire. Because clearly, this one was not sane.

"_Stop this trouble you are causing. Come to us and be at peace. We shall never let you falter. We shall ,make you whole again. Come to us. Come to us." _He looked as though he was trying not to move.

"Again." Jane hissed. I glared at her, and she glared back.

I sighed and sang it again, louder. The man walked slowly toward me. He stopped mere inches from me.

"You are an angel. You are the angel of death. Please sing to me again, my angel of death." The strange vampire murmured, his face to close to mine.

Jane's razor-sharp nails separated his head from his body. No blood sprayed. Of course not, he was already dead. I watched in silent pain as his head rolled away.

Not pain from his death. Pain from his words.

"_Sing to me, my angel of death."_ Just like the werewolf in Russia. And just like then, painful memories assaulted me. _His_ face, _his_ eyes, _his _smile.

Pain laced through me. I wanted so badly to die, then and there. To be free of my pain forever. Or to just not _be_ forever. But that was one wish I could never have.

Jane and Demetri continued to rip the vampire to shreds, and then they set the remains on fire. They were oblivious to my pain. Blind to my suffering. I stayed where I was, not moving at all, letting the pain run through my body.

Finally, it was gone. No, not gone, I corrected. Just back where it stored up, waiting to wash over me, and hoping to drown me again. I took a deep, unnecessary breath, and opened my eyes.

Demetri was at my side as Jane scanned the area, making sure all the human remains were also gone.

"Isabella…how are you, after that?" He asked, his hand gesturing toward the fire which was already reduced to glowing embers and ash.

"No better than before. But no worse either." I murmured.

He nodded, and then, very slowly, he embraced me. I stiffened.

"Demetri, what are you doing?" I asked, my musical voice cold.

He sighed and let go of me, holding me at arm's length.

"Isabella, can you not forget him?" He asked.

I was silent for a moment.

"No, never. He will always hold my heart Demetri." I said, that same dead heart aching at the thought of _him_.

"Even after the note? Even after he left you alone, again? Even after he broke his promise to you?" Demetri asked, sounding skeptical. I nodded, but I stayed silent. Again, the pain was too great for me to speak without screaming.

His note. The note he had left me shortly before Aro kidnapped me.

_**Bella-**_

_**I'm leaving. You are just a human. I know I promised to change you, but I don't think you would survive. So I am leaving, again. Please, live a good life. I'll remember you, really I will. I just…I don't think it would have worked out, in the end. I mean, really, a vampire and a human? Absurd. Well, must go now. Again, live a god life.**_

_**-Edward**_

Written in his impressively elegant hand, it was hard to mistake the note for some one else's. Although I wished dearly it was. The pain would not be so intense, otherwise.

It still hurt to think that he could dismiss me so easily, _again._ Especially after he had promised never to leave me again. I turned my back on Demetri.

I was telling him the truth though. Edward did, and always would, hold my heart captive, whether he wanted it or not. And there was no way I could change that.

"Let us return." I said. Jane nodded and Demetri sulked.

Several hours later, we were nearing the walls of our home.

**A/N so, how was it? I know that THIS note contradicts the earlier note from Bella. It's SUPPOSED TO. Trust me, it will work out later on. Please, three reviews again.**


	6. Prophecy

**Title: After Life**

**Summary: Aro kidnapped Bella and changed her, growing impatient with Edward. Edward tried to rescue her, but couldn't. So now Bella's in Russia, with Demetri, and the snow. **

**The chapters will alternate. Every odd numbered chapter is in Bella's POV every even numbered chapter is in Edward's POV. Enjoy.**

**Thank you to **_**CraZy pRyo **_**for reviewing chapter five! You keep me going!**

**I don't own the characters or the places -SOB- Stephanie does, and yes, I am insanely jealous.**

Chapter Six: Prophecy

I hurried up do the door of our house in Denali. Emmet was there before me, opening the door from the inside and ushering me in. He looked grave, which considering it was Emmet, scared me a little.

'_Oh thank goodness Edward's here-' _That was Esme, sounding relieved and worried.

'_What's wrong with her?' _ that was Rosalie, sounding confused.

'_Something's wrong-' _ That was Emmett, sounding confused and a little fearful for Alice.

'_I've never seen-'_ That was Carlisle, sounding baffled and a little interested.

'_please Alice, wake up.'_ Jasper, of course. Worry, pain, and desperation colored his thought-voice.

I pulled up my mental shields again. Sometimes, even my family was too much. I joined them huddled around the couch starring at Alice, who appeared to be asleep. But vampires couldn't sleep.

Her topaz eyes were closed, and her face was peaceful.

"What happened?" I asked softly. For some reason, I felt as though the silence should be left as intact as possible.

"She just, fainted, all of a sudden, and she hasn't woken since. That was, six hours ago." Carlisle said, checking his watch. Jasper was starring intently at Alice. I placed a gentle stone hand on his shoulder.

He turned to look at me, and his eyes were desperate, pleading, as he said, "Can you hear anything?" I focused for a moment, searching for Alice's thoughts. But I could not hear anything from her. Her mind was silent.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear anything." I said softly. Irrationally, I wanted to check her pulse. To see if she was breathing. But I knew that she would have no pulse, and I knew that she would have no breath. Essentially, she was dead, even if she was still alive.

"What so you mean, you can't hear anything? You have to hear _something_!" Jasper growled, his voice betraying his pain and fear.

I understood how he felt. He was afraid to lose Alice. Like I had been afraid to lose Bella, and then she left me anyway.

"I can't hear her thoughts Jasper. Its like her mind isn't there." I said, pausing as I thought of something. "Or she's blocking me out." I said softly, mostly to myself.

I didn't think Alice could do that, but I wasn't sure.

"Can she do that?" Carlisle asked. I shrugged.

"Aro can and did. I can block out other thoughts. I don't see why Alice can't block her own mind from me." I said, unsure.

Everyone remained silent for a moment.

Alice's eyelids flickered open. We all stiffened, wondering if she would say anything.

"Alice!" Jasper said, breaking the tension by throwing his arms around her small form as she sat up.

"Jasper." Alice murmured, hugging him back. She looked up, and made eye contact with everyone.

I tried to read her thoughts again, but all I heard was, _'Don't Edward. I need to tell everyone. Please.'_ I nodded reluctantly.

Alice moved away from Jasper, and he sat next to her, keeping a protective arm around his shoulders. Everyone's thoughts were relived.

"I….I had a vision." Alice said, before anyone could ask.

"But you've never passed out from one before." Rosalie said gently.

Alice nodded. "I know. But then, I've never seen one this…detrimental." She said, pausing.

"What is it Alice?" Esme asked.

"I saw….saw the Volturri. I saw Bella. I saw….us. Dying." She said slowly. We all stiffened. Before we could say anything, she continued. "Aro changed Bella. Bella's powers are great, even thought I never saw them. Aro plans to use her powers to eradicate vegetarian vampires. He feels we are breaking the rules, by mixing so freely with humans." She said, disgust evident in her voice.

"But Bella would never do that!" I said, furious. Bella, my sweet Bella, would never do that.

Alice sighed. "She doesn't have a choice. Aro will give the order, and Bella will attack. She has no choice. She knows better than to refuse Aro his wishes." She murmured, not meeting my eyes.

"What else did you see?" I hissed, anticipating the worst.

"I saw her kill you herself, because Aro told her to." She said. I closed my eyes.

'_Is that how it is now Bella? You would kill me on a whim from that monster? Oh Bella, what has happened to you?'_ I asked myself, my heart breaking, again.

"Is there anyway we can change it?" Carlisle asked.

Alice nodded. "Of course. The future is never set in stone, Carlisle. If Bella is not the good little puppy Aro thinks her, and she decides to spare us….well, there's no telling _what_ will happen." She said.

I was reminded of a time when I thought Bella was dead, and I was going to try to die. I remembered Bella telling me one night that Alice had seen me try to provoke the Volturri, and that it most likely would have ended in death. But everything had changed.

"So there's hope, then?" Emmett asked. We all looked at him. It was not a question we would have thought Emmett to ask.

"Yes. There's always hope." Rosalie said, hugging Emmet around his waist. He hugged her back.

"Yes, there's hope." Alice whispered.

**A/N Sorry for the slight cliffy. If you were worried about Alice, well, you shouldn't have been! I could never truly hurt her or any Cullen for that matter. And it seems Aro's up to no good, isn't he? Tsk, tsk. Well, please review!**


	7. Tantrum

**Title: After Life**

**Summary: Aro kidnapped Bella and changed her, growing impatient with Edward. Edward tried to rescue her, but couldn't. So now Bella's in Russia, with Demetri, and the snow. **

**The chapters will alternate. Every odd numbered chapter is in Bella's POV every even numbered chapter is in Edward's POV. Enjoy.**

**Thank you to **_**CraZy pRyo **_**for reviewing chapter six! You keep me going!**

**I wish upon a star……….i wish I owned the characters!**

**Star: not gonna happen**

**Me: Dang it! Well, I don't anything!**

Chapter Seven: Tantrum

I ghosted into the room with Jane and Demetri behind me. Demetri had been silent since we left Canada. I felt slightly bad. He was my friend, and I had hurt him. But I had to tell him the truth. It was only right he knew I was broken beyond repair.

"So, he is dead?" Aro asked as we entered.

"Yes master." Jane said. "Bella helped greatly with her power." Jane said. Her voice contained malice for me.

"Isabella." I corrected her.

She smiled angelically at me. "Isabella." She repeated.

"You may go now." Aro said, waving us away in a dismissive gesture.

We bowed and left, like the good little minions we were.

I glided down the halls toward my room, but was stopped by Felix.

I ignored him when he stepped in front of me.

"Oh Isabella, you missed a very interesting visitor." He said.

"Move Felix." I said.

He smiled. "After you ask who it was." He said.

I sighed. "Who was it?" I asked, not interested at all.

His smile grew. "Why none other than Edward Cullen. He was here visiting with Aro." He said. His smile turned to a frown as I did not react.

I was reacting in my mind. I was screaming at his full name. It tore me to pieces.

"Aro?" I asked, my voice a low whisper. Felix nodded. I turned on my heel and ran to Aro.

I opened the door to his study, and found him at his desk. I slammed the door and he glared up at me.

"Isabella! What is the meaning of this?" He asked, outraged.

I growled. "Edward Cullen came here?" I asked.

Aro blinked a few times. "Yes. He did." Aro said.

I snarled at him. "Why didn't you tell me?" I yelled, my musical voice become high pitched.

Aro winced at the noise. "It was unimportant." He said nonchalantly.

My eyes widened. "UNIMORTANT? IT'S EDWARD! HE'S ALWAYS IMPORTANT!" I screamed, my voice raising another octave.

Aro covered his ears, a look of pain crossing his pale face. "Isabella! Behave yourself!" He shouted over my screaming.

"NO I WILL NOT!" I shouted again. Edward had been in Volterra, probably in this very room, and I had not been informed of his visit. My heart ached, and I creamed again, higher this time.

I was screaming out my anger, my hatred of Aro, and my pain.

I didn't noticed when my own screaming was joined by the sound of shattering windows and human shrieks as glass fell to the ground from every window in Volterra.

Finally, I stopped, my feelings gone, and my insides numb.

Aro was quiet for a moment.

"Isabella, when I tell you to behave, you are to listen." He said, his voice low and dangerous. I looked up at him from my place on the floor. Odd, I hadn't noticed I had fallen onto my knees.

"Do you understand me? I am the master! You shall obey me!" He said. His voice ever went louder than a loud whisper, but it was worse than shouting.

He was at my side suddenly, and he picked me up by my shirt front.

"Answer me." He hissed.

"Yes Aro. Yes master, I understand." I whispered. He bared his fangs, but then he put me down.

"Leave my sight before I decide you aren't worth my time." He hissed. I nodded and left.

I ran to my room, but was stopped again. This time by Demetri. He looked worried.

"Was that you?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes. I threw a tantrum." I said as I walked past him.

He walked with me to my room. The window was gone, shattered on the floor, leaving a gaping hole in the wall.

"You must really hate windows." Demetri said jokingly, trying to get me to cheer up.

"I guess." I said. He sighed and sat down on the only chair in my room. He pulled me into his lap. I didn't struggle, but I stiffened.

He stroked my hair and rubbed my back.

"Isabella, la mia bella, Isabella." He murmured as he buried his face in my hair.

I wanted to cry. Why was he doing this to me? He knew I could never love anyone except Edward! It was just like with Jacob! I couldn't stand it!

I struggled in his arms and he let me go.

"Still Isabella?" We both knew what he was really asking.

_You still love him?_

I nodded. "Always, Demetri." I answered. My pain was evident in my voice.

"But Isabella, he's not here. He left you. He doesn't _care_ about you anymore." He was suddenly at my side. Again, his stone arms embraced me.

"I know that Demetri. I'm reminded of that every time I look at you! Every time Aro talks to me, I am reminded that _Edward did not want me!_ I don't need to be told so as well!" I snapped at him. He withdrew.

"Isabella, I'm truly sorry. I know it must be painful for you. I'm sorry." He murmured.

I sighed. "Its not you, Demetri. It's….its my past. I just….my heart can't suffer another break." I whispered.

Demetri looked up sharply. "I would not break your heart!" He said. I smiled sadly.

"Yes, that's what Edward and Jacob told me too." I said softly. Although, in all truth, _I_ had hurt Jacob. But still, it broke my heart to think of him.

"Isabella, you can trust me." He whispered, suddenly holding my face in his marble hands. He stared deeply into my eyes, and I saw myself mirrored in his dark red irises. He leaned down, and was about to kiss me, when I turned my head to the side. He lips brushed my cheek.

"I know I can. As a friend. That's all I need right now." I said, my eyes closed.

He sighed and let my face go.

"I will honor your wishes, Isabella." He said softly. I nodded, my eyes still closed.

I heard him close my door as he left the room. I opened my eyes at last.

I looked out my window and saw the sky had darkened. I looked up at the stars.

"Why am curse so?" I whispered. Of course, the oblivious stars gave me no answer.

**A/N** **Well, how was this one? I've updated a lot today, and this might be today's last chapter I update. Anyway, please review!**

**P.S.--- **_**Isabella,**__**la mia bella Isabella**_** is Italian for **_**Isabella, oh my beautiful Isabella.**_


	8. Hurt

**Title: After Life**

**Summary: Aro kidnapped Bella and changed her, growing impatient with Edward. Edward tried to rescue her, but couldn't. So now Bella's in Russia, with Demetri, and the snow. **

**The chapters will alternate. Every odd numbered chapter is in Bella's POV every even numbered chapter is in Edward's POV. Enjoy.**

**Thank you to **_**m.yth001, ksangi**_** and, **_**CraZy pRyo **_**for reviewing chapter seven! You keep me going!**

**Oh how I long to own this…….but I don't. Sadly!!!**

Chapter Eight: Hurt

I looked up at the walls of Volterra again. It had only been a few days ago that I had been here. I walked into the city, and was grateful the sun was down for the night.

I could see glass glittering on the ground, and I wondered why it was there. I looked closely at every building as I passed them. Most had new looking windows, but some just had jagged holes where their windows once were. I wondered again what had happened.

I mentally shrugged and continued on, until I was walking into the home of the Volturri.

This time, none of my family knew I was here. I had had to slip away while they were hunting, or they would have restrained me.

I walked past the receptionist with out even acknowledging her. I made my way to where I felt Aro's thoughts. He was in a small room. It looked like a study.

He looked up, shocked, as I entered casually.

"Hello Edward!" He greeted. I scowled at him.

"I wish to see Bella." I said.

He frowned. "Now is not the best time for her to be accepting visitors." He said, reinforcing his damn mental wall.

I growled, suddenly angered that he would dare to keep me from my Bella.

"It wasn't a question!" I snarled. Aro smiled lightly, although his milky eyes were hard.

Suddenly, he had me against the wall, holding me by the front of my shirt. "I said that she will not see you!" Aro whispered, his voice deadly.

I growled at him, not caring that his eyes held a killing intent in them. He snarled back, and I was sure that even if he felt frail, he could still kill me. Or at least hurt me.

He had a physical connection with me via my throat, so he could read my thoughts.

"Don't worry Edward. I won't kill you. If I did, it would put a slight strain on my friendship with Carlisle." He hissed.

"_Have no worry, have no fear. For I am your angel, and I am hear. Come to me, be safe. Come to me." _Aro's grip slackened as the beautiful voice sang from somewhere else in the building. It was such a lovely voice.

"Ah. L'angelo della morte canta ancora." Aro said, his eyes closed and a smile playing on his lips.

_The angel of death sings again._ I wondered what he meat by that. My thoughts were stopped short when a scream pierced the air.

I glared in disgust at him. He dropped me, and I landed nimbly on my feet.

"You may see her now. Demetri shall escort you there." Aro said, going to sit as his desk again. Demetri came in through the doors, and scowled at me. I scowled back.

He led me in silence through the halls. His thoughts though, were anything but silent.

'_Now he comes back. He leaves her, twice, and __**now**__ he comes back, thinking it will al be well again? What a fool! And after everything I've done for her, I wonder f she'll run back to him or finally to me.'_ I shut out his babbling thoughts, angered again.

Soon, we came to a door. Demetri opened it, and gestured for me to enter. I did, and I walked into a small room. A woman stood facing out of a window, watching the sleeping city.

"Demetri, I already cleaned it up." She said, her voice an alluring whisper. I froze. That was the voice I had heard singing…….and now that I thought of it, I knew the tune as well. It was Bella's lullaby that I had written her myself.

"Bella?" I asked, stepping forward again.

She visibly stiffened. When she turned to me, I took in her face. It was perfect and sculptured, just like mine. Just like every vampire's perfect face. Her lips were fuller, her skin was paler. Her hair was still long and earthy brown, but her eyes….

Her eyes were bright red. Red, not golden. Not the color of one who did not kill humans, but the color of one who sated oneself with taking an innocent life.

Her lips curled into a frown.

"Edward?" She asked softly, her voice making my name its own song.

"Oh Bella, what has happened to you?" I asked sadly, taking another step closer to me.

She closed her eyes, as if in pain.

"My name is Isabella." She said softly. Then she pushed past me, running. Demetri stood still blocking her path out. She looked up at him.

"Demetri," She said his name with such friendship, with such…I couldn't even name the feeling, that it made me sick. She had only said my name with fear and pain. "Demetri, let me go. Please." She said. He nodded.

But before he moved, he said softly, in her ear, not wanting me to hear it, but I did anyway, "You will always be my belle Isabella." _Beautiful Isabella._ She nodded, and then he moved, and she was gone again.

I stared for three whole seconds, my world spinning around me.

Then I took three huge strides and made it to the door. Demetri blocked my path though.

"Leave her." He ordered. I sneered at him.

"Move or you'll die." I hissed.

He glared at me. "You have hurt her enough!" He said angrily. I didn't know what he was talking about at first, but then mental images hit me, hard.

_Bella, sobbing softly into her arms, even though no tears fell._

_Bella, wasting away as she refused to feed for the first three months._

_Then Bella, with her eyes black as sin, opening her mouth and singing for the first time._

_Bella, starring as the snow fell somewhere in Russia. Always starring with lifeless eyes. As if she really had died._

_Bella, curled into a ball as she screamed my name in pain, her beautiful voice made into a weapon._

_Bella, holding her arms as she sat, as if to hold herself together._

Finally, I could take no more, and I pulled up my barriers. My face was contorted in pain.

"You see what you have done to her!?" Demetri shouted.

I looked up at him. "What do you mean? _She_ left _me_ so that Aro could change her!" I shouted, angry. I would never have broken my promise to Bella!

Demetri looked shocked for a moment.

I used that to my advantage, and pushed him aside. I ran down the corridors then, following Bella's scent.

**A/N Yay! They FINALLY met again! It seems Edward is gonna have a hard time healing his Bella again. Or is it Isabella now? Well, please review!**

**P.S. L'angelo della morte canta ancora the angel of death sings again**

**Belle Isabella Beautiful Isabella**

**P.S.S--- I do not speak Italian. But, I figured since the Volturri are from Italy they should speak some Italian! So I go to and get the translations. Sorry if they aren't exact.**


	9. Closet

Chapter Nine: Closet

I was running as fast as I could, to try to get as far as possible for _him_. Part of me wanted to run into his arms and kiss him until we were both out of breath. Another part of me wanted to run away from him, to never look into his face again. And a third part of me was too confused by the other two to do anything except run.

And so I ran.

I was counting on the fact that Edward didn't know this place as well as me –not that I knew it well– and that my scent lingered around the whole place, so I would be harder to follow that way.

I heard him coming after me. He was faster than me. Damn it. He was catching up to me, and I knew it. The only thing I could do was hide somewhere or make sure he couldn't back me into a corner. I didn't like my choices.

Finally, I dodged into a room, and closed the door. I looked up, briefly, and saw that it was a storage closet for the humans who worked here. It was a little bigger than a broom closet, so I was screwed if he found me because it would be oh so easy to corner me in here.

I stopped breathing s I listened. I heard him approaching, and then he stopped outside the door. He turned the knob, but my hand was holding it fast.

"Bella?" He asked.

Automatically, I said, "Isabella." Damn my traitorous mouth!

He sighed. "Isabella. You used to hate being called that." His voice sounded wistful. I shook my head and put it under my imagination. He waited, as if he expected me to comment.

I didn't.

"Look, B–Isabella, I just…why did you run from me?" He asked softly. I frowned. Of all the things I had expected him to say, this was not one of them.

"Why would I stay when I would get hurt again? A heart, even a dead one, can only stand so many breaks." I whispered, my eyes closed.

I heard the intake of his breath at the sound of my voice.

"What do you mean? I wouldn't hurt you again! I promised–"

"A promise you broke!" I said, my voice still a musical whisper of pain.

"How can you say that? You're the one who left the note!" He said, confusion evident in his voice.

"What note? _You_ left _me_ a note saying you had grown tired of me and then Aro kidnapped me!" I said through clenched teeth.

Edward was silent for a long moment. "But I found a note from you saying that you left with Aro because you got tired of waiting for me to change you." He said. I frowned again.

"No I didn't." I said.

"Well, I certainly did not grow tired of you." He said. I thought of this, and as I was thinking, the door knob was turned suddenly and he opened the door.

I looked into his deep, golden eyes, and saw my own ruby ones staring back at me.

I backed away, into a corner.

He stayed where he was, watching me.

Finally, he spoke. "Are you afraid of me?" He asked softly.

I could have laughed, if I had not stopped laughing more than two years ago.

"I am a vampire. I am a Volturri. I could kill you if I wanted to." I said, my voice betraying the truth. That yes, I was afraid. But not of him, just of his thoughts of me.

He frowned.

"You really are one of them?" He asked softly, looking down at the floor.

"Yes." I murmured. "Aro changed me. Aro has claimed me. I am his." I said softly.

Edward snarled and looked up, furious.

Finally, I realized what I had said. "No Edward, I didn't sleep with him. That is Jane's place, not mine." I said, almost wishing the evil little brat could have heard that. Oh how it would have infuriated her.

Edward relaxed, the scowling smoothing out to a look of…love.

I looked away.

"Tell me Bella," I hissed at my name, for it still brought pain, even though he was there. "Isabella. Do you still love me?" I looked up, shocked.

He took a step foreword, and I shrunk more.

"I haven't loved anyone in two years." I murmured. I decided I would wait to tell him that yes, I did still love him. If I gave him too many of my weaknesses, he could take me down. Mentally or physically.

"What about Demetri then?" He spat the name, much as he used to spit out another name…the name of an adolescent werewolf that had fallen in love with me…

I sighed. "No. He wishes me to, but I don't. I can't." I whispered. I almost smiled wryly as I thought of how I sounded. I sounded like _him_. I sounded like I was from another time period. I recalled being human, and trying, but failing, to sound the way he did. To speak fluidly. As he did, as I did, as every vampire did.

Edward was again silent. I wondered if my thoughts were still invisible to him. They must have been, for he didn't move as I thought his name.

Hadn't our positions been reversed, the last time we were both in Italy together?

Hadn't he been the one in need of rescuing, and I, the one to rescue him? If slamming into him and getting more bruises than I could count could be called rescuing…

But now, it seemed he felt that he had to rescue me. There was one problem. I didn't _want_ to be rescued. Not by him, not by anyone.

'_Don't lie to yourself Isabella! Of course you still love him, and you want him to rescue you, even if you don't really __**need**__ to be rescued.'_ I thought at myself.

Edward sighed. I thought for a moment that he had heard my thoughts…

"Fine. I'll leave then. If the Volturri are your new family, and you don't want me anymore, I'll leave." He said, backing out of the room.

I was shocked. He was leaving me, again? Then I shook myself. This time, he wasn't leaving me. I was driving him away.

**A/N Yay!!! Okay, this one is already longer than all my other stories, and I'm not sure how much longer it's gonna get….please don't hate me for Bella being so….depressed. Remember, this is after Eclipse so she's already in pain from when he left her before, because she thinks he broke his promise to her, and just seeing him hurts her again. Okay, please review!**


	10. Fail

**Title: After Life**

**Summary: Aro kidnapped Bella and changed her, growing impatient with Edward. Edward tried to rescue her, but couldn't. So now Bella's in Russia, with Demetri, and the snow. **

**The chapters will alternate. Every odd numbered chapter is in Bella's POV every even numbered chapter is in Edward's POV. Enjoy.**

**Thank you to **_**m.yth001, renabear, AliceCullen351, sftblrox24 **_**and, **_**CraZy pRyo **_**for reviewing chapter seven! You keep me going!**

**I own Edward Cullen. Not really, but a girl can dream, right?**

**Anyway, I don't own. Unfortunately.**

Chapter Ten: Fail

I walked away from the closet my Bella was in. If she didn't want me anymore, then I would honor her wishes and leave. It hurt me though. Oh how it hurt me.

I kept walking at a human pace, hoping against hope that she would come running out to me, and say that she didn't mean it, and that she still loved me…

I closed my eyes for a brief second and continued walking.

"Goodbye then, Bella." I murmured.

"Edward! Wait!" Bella called. Her voice, her sweet musical voice, stopped me in my tracks. I turned and saw her coming toward me, at a human walking pace. I smiled at her.

She stopped a couple of feet from me.

For a few long moments, neither of us said anything at all. We just looked on, and waited for the other to say something.

"Edward, I–" She started, but then stopped, seeming to be mentally battling with herself.

"B–Isabella, you can tell me." I whispered, coming closer. She glared at me.

"_Stay where you are."_ She sang. She looked surprised. I frowned and tried to take a step forward, but I couldn't move. I was frozen, at her command.

"Edward…I…I never left a note." She said finally. I frowned.

"Neither did I." I said softly, hoping she would believe me.

"Well, then who did?" She asked. Of course, I couldn't answer her.

We were silent again.

Suddenly, Aro, Marcus, and Caius appeared.

"What an interesting aspect of your powers Isabella." Aro purred. Bella froze.

Marcus and Caius were silent, as always, just the bored observers.

"Ah, I see you have met up with Edward again." Aro said lightly.

Bella turned to him, her eyes hard and icy.

"_You will be quiet and you will be still."_ She sang. I closed my eyes as I listened to her voice. It was so lovely, even filled with cold anger. And the tune of her lullaby…I felt a small part of joy in my heart. She sang to her lullaby, which I had created for her.

But then my joy vanished as I remembered the song I had heard upon arriving…and the scream, and Bella's red eyes.

Aro opened his mouth, but no words came out. He couldn't even lift a hand.

Bella turned back to me, her eyes suddenly unsure again.

"Edward…I…" She murmured as she glided closer. Soon, we were mere inches apart.

"Bella, I love you." I said softly. She closed her eyes.

"How can you? I kill humans. I sing them to their deaths. I am a monster, Edward. A monster that doesn't deserve an angel like you." She said, her voice wavering with tears she could not shed.

I chuckled and her eyes snapped open, glaring at me.

"Oh Isabella Marie Swan, how wrong you are. I am no angel. And you are certainly not a monster. I have taken human lives too. And even when _you_ were a human, you forgave my sins." I whispered. She leaned closer, and her unnecessary breath fanned my face.

She opened her mouth to speak, but I leaned forward, closing the tiny gap between our lips, and kissed her.

All too soon, she pulled away. Her eyes held a jumble of emotions…among them I spotted fear, joy, reluctance, and…pain. Immeasurable pain. As if my kiss had actually seared her.

"Isabella. I believe we have already had a talk about you being disobedient." Aro hissed. Suddenly, he had her pinned to the wall by her throat, much as he had me earlier.

Marcus and Caius looked bored, but seemed to be able to move again. I tried, but found I was still frozen, unable to come to my fallen angel's aide.

"Isabella. Do you remember that little chat we had?" Aro asked angrily.

Bella stared at him, her face an emotionless mask.

"Yes Aro." She said, her voice blank. Aro growled and threw her into the wall with enough force that she went through it, into another room.

I lunged for Aro, but suddenly I was on the floor, writhing in pain. It felt almost as bad as when I thought Bella was dead.

I looked up, and Jane was smiling at me. Then she laughed and I was able to get back up. I backed away from them, glaring daggers at Aro.

"Now, now Edward. Don't be getting angry at what I do with _my_ guard." Aro said pleasantly.

I snarled at him.

"She is _not_ yours!" I shouted.

I was seething with anger. I wanted to rip the bastard to shreds for even _thinking_ that Bella could be his.

I heard some plaster fall, and I saw that Bella was getting up. She didn't spare me glance as she stood up, covered in dust from the broken stones she had crashed through.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked without thinking. I was suddenly at her side.

She looked at me, ad her eyes were cold and blank.

"Are you coming, Isabella?" Aro asked nicely as Marcus and Caius turned to go. Bella took a step toward them.

"Bella, please. Think about this. You know I love you. They don't. They don't love you Bella." I whispered, reaching for her. She took another step away from me.

"Edward, I…I don't need love. I can get by without it. Besides, Aro changed me. I'm part of the Volturri, whether I wish to be or not. I have to stay with him, with them, as much as you have to stay with the Cullens." She said softly. Her eyes had had turned cloudy, as if she was trying to convince herself this as well.

"Bella, I'm not forced to be with them. We stay together because of love! You know that! So, please, Bella. Come back with me." I pleaded.

She sighed. "I can't Edward. I'm not the human girl you protected. I'm not the same girl who loved you. I'm a Volturri, a murderer. I'm different now, Edward." She said softly as she took a few more steps away. Her back was to me now.

"But I still love you!" I said desperately.

She stopped, and turned slowly.

"Do you really, Edward? Do you still love me now that I can protect myself? Now that my blood is silent to you? Now that I have the blood of humans on my hands? Can you still love me like this Edward?" She asked me. I felt as though she was begging me to say the right answer.

"Yes." I answered as soon as she was done speaking.

She sighed. "Think about it, and I'm sure you won't." She whispered, and then she was gone.

I closed my eyes as the pain washed over me. It was so much worse than Jane's talent. It was the pain of my heart, dead or not, being ripped from my chest as she left me.

'_Do I still love her? Of course I still love her!'_ I thought as I began to walk. I was leaving. I would go back to Denali, back to my family. But I knew that if Bella wasn't with me, my soul would be in Volturri.

**A/N Wow. Depressing. Sorry about that. That's just how it came out. Well, please review!**


	11. Battle: Part One

**Title: After Life**

**Summary: Aro kidnapped Bella and changed her, growing impatient with Edward. Edward tried to rescue her, but couldn't. So now Bella's in Russia, with Demetri, and the snow. **

**The chapters will alternate. Every odd numbered chapter is in Bella's POV every even numbered chapter is in Edward's POV. Enjoy.**

**Thank you to **_**m.yth001, vampire-in-the-lite **_**and, **_**CraZy pRyo **_**for reviewing! You keep me going!**

**I don't own any of the characters, but I wish I did………**

Chapter Eleven: Battle-Part One

I walked behind my master, but my heart stayed down the hall, with Edward. Seeing him had brought me such…joy. But I was also afraid. I was a murderer now, and I was afraid he wouldn't love me anymore.

Not that it mattered now, seeing as I was following Aro like a whipped puppy.

I followed him until he and his brothers stopped. We at a door I had never seen before. Marcus, Aro, and Caius entered. Heidi, Felix, Alec, Jane, Demetri and I followed.

Aro and his brother sat at a table with three chairs. We stood against the wall, like good little body-guards.

"I'm positive you want to know why you're here." Aro asked. I was sure he was talking to his brothers, but all three were staring at us.

"Yes master." Everyone near me murmured. I remained silent.

"It seems…it seems that the _vegetarian_ vampires have been exposing themselves to more and more humans." Aro said with disgust.

All eyes turned to me. I remained impassive as I stared ahead.

Aro smiled a tight smile. "That means they have broken our rules. So, they must be punished." He purred. Jane and Alec beamed in delight.

"First…we shall dispose of…" Aro said, obviously going through the list of vegetarian vampires in his head.

"The Cullens." Marcus said softly. I froze. Demetri looked at me out of the corner of his eyes.

"But that means Carlisle!" Aro protested.

"You did say _all_ vegetarian vampires, did you not?" Marcus said softly.

"Well, I guess…" Aro said, looking down.

"We shall vote." Caius announced.

Aro sighed.

"All in favor of doing in the Cullens first?" Caius asked. Marcus and he both said yes. Aro sighed again.

"Fine! You win! We'll kill them first." He said, acting as a sulky child would if they had been denied candy.

Everyone was silent for a while. Then Aro nodded with finality.

"Okay, my plan then." He said softly, turning again to us.

"First, we shall invite the Cullens for….a visit, seeing as dinner would not entice them." The others chuckled at this. I didn't move.

"So, when they are here, Isabella shall sing them still, as she did me and my brothers." He glared at me, and his voice had gone hard, disapproving. I met his glare with my own icy eyes.

"While they are still, you five shall dispose of them. However you feel necessary." He said, smiling as Jane, Alec, and Felix grinned in anticipation.

"Well, that's it. You are dismissed." Aro said casually, as if this had been a business meeting, and _not_ a meeting on how to kill seven people.

I went back to my room, and Demetri followed, as he often did.

When I got to my room, I left the door open for him, and his came in, closing it softly behind him.

I sat on my chair, and stared at the wall for a long while.

Finally, Demetri came up next to me and said softly, "Can you do it?" I had no doubt he was asking if I could help kill my old family.

I looked at him, and for once my eyes weren't cold. I let him see the fear, the pain, the doubt in my eyes.

"I don't know. But I know I have to…or Aro will kill me himself." I murmured. "Besides, even if I don't sing to them, you still outnumber them." I said softly.

They outnumbered the Cullens at least two to one. Counting Aro and his brothers. But of course, the Cullens didn't know that.

"Isabella, I just want you to know…I'll stand beside you, no matter what you choose to do." He murmured into my ear.

I shivered as his breath washed over my neck.

"Demetri…" I started.

"No, Isabella. Just accept my help. I _know_ you still love him. And I know that no matter what, I'll always love you. So, whatever you choose to do, you're not going to be alone when you do it. Okay?" He said, still in my ear.

I was stunned that he cared so much.

"Okay Demetri." I whispered. I turned to look at him. "If things were different…" I started.

He nodded. "I know. If things were different, you would love me. I know that. But, things _aren't_ different." He said. I sighed and nodded.

He left then, leaving me to decide what I was going to do.

I couldn't think of that though. All I could think of was Edward. Of the kiss we had shared. That one, brief kiss had brought memories and feelings rushing back. It had healed my old wounds, while at the same time, cutting ones of its own.

And now Demetri…I wondered why my heart was cursed to love so many.

If things were different…I sighed. If things were different, I would not be a vampire. I would never have met Edward Cullen, or the Volturri. I would never have almost been killed by several vampires. I would never have petted a werewolf…

I realized, that if things had been different, I wouldn't be me.

I sighed and pushed Demetri to the back of my mind, to think about later, if that time came.

I decided not to think about Edward or the kiss. Instead, I decided to think about the upcoming murder. For murder it was.

Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, and of course, Edward. Seven lives to end. I sighed. I didn't _want_ to think about helping to kill them, but I had to.

It was that, or be unprepared when the time came.

I was still thinking about it, and I was still undecided, when three hours later, Jane came to get me, saying the 'guests' were arriving.

**A/N Yeah, a little cliffy there! Sorry, I couldn't help it! Okay, next chapter, things really start to heat up! Please review!**


	12. battle: Part two

Chapter Twelve: Battle: Part Two

I lagged behind my family, not really wanting to go into Aro's home _again._ I had just been there a few hours ago. Of course, none of them knew that.

"This was, please." Said the girl in front of us. She was one of the Volturri gaud I had never seen before.

I read her thoughts as we walked on.

'_Hm…another left here. Then a right coming up. Then another left. Wonder when Alice will talk to me again?'_ I stopped listening.

"Ah, here we are!" She said as we came to an unimportant wooden door. She opened it for us and ushered us in.

None of us missed the sound of a lock going into place.

The lights were off, but it didn't matter to us. We could clearly see the figure cloaked in gray in the center of the room.

They were turned away from us, so we couldn't see who they were. And I couldn't pick anything up from their thoughts either…

"_Stay where you are, make not a sound. Stay silent and still, until you are dead on the ground." _She sang in her achingly beautiful voice.

Too late, I realized our danger. We all tried to move, tried to make noise, but we couldn't. We were stuck fast, and our voices wouldn't work.

'_Edward! What's going on?' _Carlisle asked. I couldn't answer.

'_What does she mean, dead?' _Emmet worried.

'_Damn it! I can't move! If I could, I'd kill her!' _Rosalie was raging in her own mind.

'_Can't move…' _Jasper, just realizing our dire situation.

'_Edward…that's Bella. I just know it. Oh Edward, my vision in going to come true!' _Alice mentally moaned.

I wanted to answer, but I just couldn't.

Bella turned around slowly, and her hood fell down.

"Hello, Cullens." A voice said. It wasn't Bella. It was Jane.

She, Heidi, Felix, and Alec stepped forward, grinning evilly. Demetri stepped up behind Bella. She didn't turn to him when he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Well done Isabella." He murmured into her ear. She closed her eyes, and nodded slowly.

I felt a sudden anger well in me. How dare he lay a hand on what is mine? I growled, but it didn't come out.

"Oh yes! Well done indeed Isabella! How very good of you—to trap your old family with such ease!" My family's thoughts all clamored at this remark.

Bella turned to look at Jane, and her eyes flashed.

"_Hush and be calm. Stay still as a statue. Do not move or speak."_ Bella sang again. Jane, Alec, Heidi, and Felix all frowned as they realized they were mute and unable to move.

"Isabella, are you sure?" Demetri whispered.

Bella looked over her shoulder at him.

"I've never been more sure of anything, Demetri. I'm sorry…" She murmured. I couldn't read her thoughts, so I didn't know why she was apologizing to that scum bag…

Suddenly, a flash went past us and a vampire ran into Bella.

"Isabella!" Demetri cried as she fell to the ground. Suddenly, I was free. And so was the rest of my family. Unfortunately, so were Jane and her little group.

Rosalie clashed with Heidi; Emmet with Felix; Jasper with Alec and Alice with Jane. Carlisle and Esme held off two more vampires. I rushed to Bella's side. She was getting up, and the vampire next to her was dead.

"Edward…leave. Take your family and leave." She murmured.

I grabbed her by the shoulders, ignoring the sounds of battling vampires.

"_You_ are part of my family! I let you slip away before; I'm, not going to do that again!" I said fiercely. I let her go to attack the vampire behind me, slicing the cloaked figure cleanly in half.

More vampires came at me, and at my family. My head was swamped with thoughts. I made sure my family were all still thinking, thus they were all still alive.

"Alice!" Jasper cried as Alice went down under a blow. But she was up in no time at all, still fighting, still killing.

I looked around for Bella. She was back to back with Demetri, even though he was a head taller than her. They were fighting off four vampires, but they were having no troubles.

I was thrown into the wall, and my head cracked against the stone. I saw spots in my vision for the briefest of seconds. Then I was up and fighting my attacker.

There were too many…

They just kept coming…

I knew we would loose. I couldn't see the future, like Alice, but I knew that we would die. Here, in Volterra.

I bared my fangs and attacked again.

I smiled grimly as my opponent fell, dead to the ground. I thought, _'At least we'll take them with us to hell.' _

**A/N Yeah, I know…a little short. You're just gonna have to deal with it! I TREID my best with eth battle scenes…really I did. Well, please review, so I know what you thought!!**


	13. Tears and End

**Title: Dopo Vita After Life**

**Okay, I don't own this. I wish I did, but I don't.**

**And finally, thank you to 3SavageSkillets, Firegem1996, renabear, CraZy pRyo, m.th001, vampire-in-the-lite, sftblrox24, java kitty, AliceCullen351, EyelinerVampire, Ksangi, dsmldejection, hillroy, Krae Z. Rokke, SugarSweetCutie, ScarlettInk, and Heart.and.Empire for sticking with me through this story. Thanks guys (and girls), you made it fun. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter Thirteen: Tears

I felt Demetri's back pressed against my own as my attacker fell. I smiled in my mind. It was good to feel him there. He had not lied. He had promised to stay by me, and he was true to his word.

I saw Edward and the rest of his family. None of them were dead.

A girl came at me.

"You evil creature you! Aro is our master, and you go against him! You shall die!" She hissed.

I sighed as I grabbed her by her throat.

"No. I'm not going to die…at least not by your hand. Aro is not my master. I have no master." I killed her then, marveling at how easily her head fell from her body. I knew that if the dead weren't burned, then they would regenerate. But it would take them hours, if not days.

"Isabella, watch out!" Demetri shouted as three male vampires came at me. I was prepared to defend myself, when they were suddenly gone, lying on the floor, their heads out of sight.

Demetri was standing in front of me, his chest heaving, even though he didn't have to breathe at all.

He gently cupped my cheek.

"Be more careful Isabella. So many people are counting on you to live…" He murmured. Then, suddenly, a hand came through his chest, almost severing his body.

My black eyes widened as my friend fell to the ground.

In seconds, I had killed his attacker, and I was kneeling next to him, holding him to me.

"Demetri! Oh Demetri, don't die." I whispered thickly. I felt as if I would start crying…but I couldn't cry…

"Oh Isabella. Mia bella angelo. I love you, never forget that." He whispered.

My eyes pricked, and I was shocked. I was a vampire…I couldn't cry…and yet, tears were threatening to fall…

"Oh Demetri…don't talk like that, please. You're going to make it…" I whispered, knowing I was telling him a lie he wouldn't believe.

He smiled fondly, his eyes already starting to dull. "You lie, Isabella. I'm going to die…but will you grant me one last favor before I go?" He whispered. I nodded quickly.

"Anything, Demetri, anything." I whispered.

He smiled, and then he leaned up, closing the tiny gap between our faces, and kissed me softly. It was the only kiss we ever shared…and the only one we ever would.

"Be happy, Bella." He whispered against my lips before he went still. I closed my eyes and gently placed him on the floor.

And, against all odds, cold tears flowed swiftly down my face.

I put my head on his chest, and I screamed.

I screamed out my pain. I screamed out my fury. I screamed out everything inside of me.

I didn't stop screaming until my voice stopped working. I was still leaning on Demetri, but my tears had stopped flowing. I became aware of my surroundings, and I realized that fighting was still going on.

Needless fighting. Needless deaths, like Demetri's.

I stood up, and looked around. It was seven against twenty three, I saw. All the Cullens were still alive.

"_Stop." _I sang. I was worried that my throat was too raw for my siren song to work, but it did. Every vampire in the room stopped moving.

"_Volturri, those who kill without need. Leave this room, or die for your evil deeds. Stay away, from me and mine. Stay away and you'll be fine."_ A very crappy song, but it worked. Soon, all the living Volturri were gone.

I looked upon the dead. I recognized Felix and Heidi. I smiled cruelly.

"_All those Volturri who died today…burn away." _I sang, altogether unsure of it would work. But the bodies started to smoke, and soon the vile purple smoke filled the room.

I looked toward Demetri's corpse, and saw it wasn't burning. Of course not…he hadn't been a Volturri when he was fighting. He had just been Demetri.

I spared one long glance at the Cullens, who were still frozen in place, watching the bodies burn.

I walked back over to Demetri.

I knelt down again, and I placed my hand on his chest.

"You know…I loved you. Not as much as you wanted…but I still loved you. You were like a savior to me. You helped me through it. And…I want to say thank you for that. I will _never_ forget you, Demetri." I whispered softly.

"_Go to heaven, love. Go to heaven, for there you belong. Leave no regrets behind you. I love you. Go on, to heaven." _ I sang softly. I felt a few more tears fall down my face. They hit his dead chest.

Then, something amazing happened. I had expected to have to burn Demetri's body, but it was starting to glow under my hand.

He started to crumble into dust. His face, his hair, his whole body, and even his clothes. Soon, the only thing left was a small pile of golden dust. And a silver locket. A heart shaped locket, with my name on it.

I picked it up slowly, careful not to disturb much of the lovely dust.

I looked at the front. Isabella was engraved into the front of it. I turned it over.

On the back, was another engraving. In small, neat letters that only a vampire could read, it said;

_**Isabella. Oh how I love you. I want you to have this. I want you to wear it everyday so that the world knows I love you, and you me. I love you, Isabella Marie Swan. Always and forever yours, Demetri.**_

Another improbable tear slid down my cheek. I gently opened the locket, and found a picture of Demetri on one side, and a picture of me on the other. I gently closed it again, and put it on, knowing I would never take it off.

I looked at the small pile of golden dust again.

"Oh Demetri…" I murmured. Suddenly, I felt a stone hand on my shoulder.

I turned and was met by Esme's loving gaze. I had expected Edward. No, he was against one wall, looking away from me.

"We have to leave. They are coming." Esme whispered. I nodded sadly.

"Yes, go." I said. I felt the tiny remainder of my heart shatter. They were all I had left now, and they were leaving me.

"I mean you too." She whispered.

"How? How can you accept me?" I whispered softly.

Suddenly, I was surrounded my the Cullens. Edward was there, at the back.

"You are part of our family, Bella. Whether you like it or not." Alice said. I looked at Jasper, who had one arm around Alice's small shoulders.

"Yeah. I'm not going to leave my sister behind." Rosalie said, smiling softly when I turned my astonished eyes to her. She was the last one I would have thought to speak.

"Yes. You are a Cullen, even if not by name. So come on, we _all_ have to leave now." Carlisle said. I nodded, my tears—really I didn't know how I still had any to cry—welled up in my eyes again.

"Okay." I whispered. I looked again to Edward, but he avoided my gaze.

"Um…Bella, you have to tell us the way out." Emmet said sheepishly. I nodded and turned away from them, toward the door. I took off, and they all followed close behind me. We ran through the halls as fast as we could. And soon we were out of the castle, out of the city, and out of immediate danger.

I looked back in the general direction of my old home. And then I looked back at my new _family_. I didn't know where we were going. All I knew was that I wouldn't be the same Bella they remembered. I couldn't be…not anymore.

"Come on Bella. We have to get on the plane." Alice said as she guided me onto the plane. I nodded and let myself be led.

"Where are we going?" I whispered as I sat down in between Esme and Carlisle.

"We're going to Australia." Carlisle murmured. I nodded. I wasn't paying attention though as he continued to talk. I was starring at the shock of bronze hair sitting in front of me.

'_You must hate me now Edward. I don't blame you. But…I still love you.'_ I thought, even though I knew he couldn't hear it. I sighed as the plane took off.

**A/N so…Well, that was the end. If you want a sequel, please tell me so. If not, then, well, there might be one anyway. Oh, and I actually cried when I wrote the little part about Demetri dying. And so did my friend Kenzi, you read this before I put it up. So, please review!!**

**P.S. Mia bella angelo My beautiful angel.**


End file.
